seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Age: Episode 17
"Approaching the Enemy Lines" is the 17th episode of the Third Age fanfic. ---- As Fonso the first mate is about to kill the mayor named Cinco, Jonathan and Johanne used their speed to immediately approached the enemy and kicking Fonso into the ground. Jonathan: Kick it, Johanne! Johanne: Yeah! I'm pumping my strength into him. Johanne: Hold it right there, you pussyy.... YAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Fonso: What the faaaaa-wwwwwwkkkk!! Jonathan: Attack on Fonso! I'll kick Albie's ass first! Johanne: Don't you order me whom to fight! Jonathan: Just kick Fonso's ass! Johanne: Fine. Just give me credits later. You forgot you still owe me a few cash! ---- Jonathan engages on to fight Albuquerque while Johanne fights Fonso. Jonathan: You're looking for me right? I already knew somebody's spying on me a few days ago during our swim. Albuqerque: Jonathan! You fucker finally showed up. Jonathan: Fucker? That sounds really offensive, eh? Albuquerque: How about show me your moves, you dipshit?! Jonathan: Sure thing, meister. Jonathan: Take this, you ass! Albuquerque: Sure thing, meister. Jonathan: Don't you dare copy my line! Albuquerque: So you're offended by imitation, huh? Let me imitate you more and repeat it all again. Jonathan: Just fight me! For fuck's sake! YAAAAAAHHH!!! Albuquerque: I won't retreat. I'll receive it in whole. Take this very special punch with my brass knuckles! Jonathan: You fucking cheater! Albuquerque: So what, nothing has been fair since this world was created! Jonathan has been running so fast that he seems to be flying after he jumped. Johanne: Ahhh... there you are. Catch me if you can, you sick-looking bastard. Fonso: Keep blabbering about me, you silly girl. Go back home and play with dolls or just watch a chick flick on Netflix. Johanne: Sorry but... Not in the mood by being impregnated by a monster! Bad rapping by the way. Fonso: Enough with the talk! When willl you fight me? Johanne: Come on over! Fonso: No you come here, you fake kawaii bitch! Johanne: That's it! You are such a scandalous, perverted and bad-smelling shit head! Jonathan drops on the ground while Johanne seems to get overpowered by Fonso's fighting skills. However, they managed to stand up and fight back where they made their first hit. The crowd at their back kept on cheering and even made chants for them. Jonathan (self-whispering): Agghhh... Yeeshush! How do I fight this guy? He seems to be good at unconventional techniques that normal fighters won't be expected to do. I should also fight him with my own technique. Johanne: Fonso's body is really hard. It's like a tortoise shell! He's a defensive genius. However, me and Jonathan's speed is enough to capture him off-guard. I should attack him where his hard spine reaches full capacity. It seems like that's my cue. ---- Jonathan has given more punches to Albuquerque, while receiving more himself. They both ended up panting and Albuquerque picked up his gun. Jonathan: Really, huh? You don't fight like a man, aren't you? Albuquerque: Use your head, you block-headed dumbshit. Since you're this weak, I can kill you easily. Albuquerque fired the gun, and the bullet hit Johanne. Jonathan: JOHAAAANNE!!! Jonathan: You asshole. << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Site Navigation Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes